


Permission to Court

by Lady_Katana4544



Series: NaNo 2012 Writings [14]
Category: White Collar
Genre: Canon Het Relationship, Gen, Multi, One Shot, Poly Relationship, Threesome - F/M/M, Written for NaNo
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2012-11-25
Updated: 2012-11-25
Packaged: 2017-11-19 15:13:16
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 397
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/574679
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Lady_Katana4544/pseuds/Lady_Katana4544
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
      <p>Inspired this prompt found at comment_fic: White Collar, Peter/Neal/El - Peter and El "courting" Neal :)</p>
    </blockquote>





	Permission to Court

**Author's Note:**

> Inspired this prompt found at comment_fic: White Collar, Peter/Neal/El - Peter and El "courting" Neal :)

It wasn't something that they had discussed often. Making their marriage an open relationship and court a willing third member that would want both of them. It would be brought up in casual conversations by either himself or by El. It gets discussed and then not brought up again.

At least until El meets Neal for the first time. 

What she knows of him, is only from what Peter tells her of him, that is he was a thief and was in jail for a time before escaping and then getting assigned into his custody while the FBI has some use for him. 

Even then he doesn't quite expect her to bring it up. When they are cuddled up in bed together or how she begins the conversation.

“What about Neal?”

“What about him?”

“Don't you think he's lonely? The woman he loved is gone forever it seems like. I like him, don't you?”

Peter is silent as he thinks about the question. He did like Neal as more than just a friend, more than he really should seeing as he was a agent of the FBI whereas Neal was a criminal in his custody, and hated to see that the man was lonely, but he knows that is because of the choices that the man had made with his life.

“He does seem lonely. And I do like him.”

“Great. I'll come with you to the office tomorrow and talk to him.”

0000

The next morning as they sit together in his office and he's at his desk occasionally signing old and new paperwork as he listens to El talk with Neal and listen to the man's surprised tone when he asks her something.

Part of him still isn't sure that this is the right course. But he trusts them both enough to think that this could work between them.

“Peter?”

“What is it, Neal?”

“Are you sure this is what you both want. To court me even knowing some of the things I've done?”

“Yes, this is what we both want, Neal. We are in agreement that we want to do this with you. If you want it too.”

“I do. I really do.”

El's bright dazzling smile alone is enough to make him believe that the three of them can do this. That Neal really wants to be with them instead of being alone.


End file.
